Halcyon Kids
by Enski
Summary: They were best friends who wanted to outshine each other in everything. How did their paths contrast so much? Rex/Breach. Friendship/Rival. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Halcyon Kids  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Generator Rex  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Rex Salazar/Breach, César Salazar, Six, Noah Nixon, Callan  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> -  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 3,880  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Summary:<strong> They were best friends who wanted to outshine each other in everything. How did their paths contrast so much?  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Friendship/Rival story. Organized Gang (The Pack) vs. Police (Providence) AU. Possible OOC. Use of Spanglish (Spanish and English). Head-Cannon: Breach's parents are/were scientists in the field of transportation/teleportation. Story is separated into five parts.

General disclaimer: All items and characters belong to their proper owners.

* * *

><p>Nanites were barely in the news back then, but crime was around and active as ever. This generation's bad guys wised up and moved underground, but the good guys stood strong and waited for the criminals to make a wrong move so they could quickly take care of the problem before it got out of hand. Monitoring the activities of criminals was easy, though when you included civilians... They easily change the flow of activity. It was starting to be a fact that, with every new generation entering the crime world, they made things more difficult for those who were promoting peace; by way of new technologies or tactics.<p>

In those times, everyone's target audience was anyone in the teen range. Drug dealers, firefighters, retail owners, big businesses... They knew that if you could reach someone early, they would be with you for life. The knowledge was so common that even the kids knew, so they tried to make the right choices early. Many were getting jobs, finding work in the forces, and just occupying themselves with activities to do. It was easy to see who was going 'straight' and who was going down the wrong path.

At least, sometimes.

"You're _not_ serious, are you?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I'd be a great cop!"

"With all of the damage you cause, you wouldn't last long."

"...Thanks, Breach."

"You're welcome, Rex. You know I don't sugarcoat things for you."

xxx

They were odd friends, Rex Salazar and Breach (She insisted that no one use her real name). The two were like rivals, always out-doing each other and making jokes at the other's expense, but they had a solid understanding of how the other lived.

Rex was sort of the odd man out in his family, as most of them were scientists and researchers while he was more of a man of action. He loved seeing experiments take place, but once they started _talking_... He couldn't take the difficult vocabulary. And with such important jobs he hardly saw his parents, but living with his brother was going good so far (even though he was just as busy).

Breach was in the same boat, but as an only child she didn't have the 'luxury' of having a sibling. But her parents made up for that by giving her presents of plush toys and dolls, and also giving her spending money to enjoy herself. There was still the feeling of loneliness, but Breach knew that they were trying their hardest.

Besides, she had Rex now and he had her. When Breach first came to his class, Rex instantly made himself known ("Is it me, or did she come out of a Japanese horror movie?") but after some fights, talking, and video games they reached mutual ground.

"You're a bit of a buffoon, but I guess you could be my favorite buffoon."

"Thanks. And I'll think of you every time I watch a thriller flick."

"Aww, thanks."

xxx

After years their bond grew, and they started to see each other as equals. With any weaknesses they had, the other would laugh at them and then try to help them get through it. It worked well when it came to studies but when it came to life situations they weren't the best counselors.

"Breach you're... getting a little OCD about this."

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"...You're cleaning my room."

"I can't help it if I want something looking perfect."

"This isn't your room, stop touching things."

"...I guess you're right, since you can't keep from messing something up."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Rex, you could make a _Weeble_ fall down."

"That is not-"

"The first time we played _Jenga_, you lifted the top piece and it came crashing down."

"..."

xxx

It was subtle, but they were becoming more rigid towards each other. As they were getting older, and into what would be their high school years, the talks about 'their future' were taking a toll on the two. Without any real guidance, since their families and teachers were not exactly the biggest helps, the choice of the next step in their lives was left up to them. But the decision was obvious.

At least it looked it.

"You're doing what?"

"No, answer me first."

"Ah, would you-? We have to stop doing this." It was hard for them to not talk at the same time.

"Rex, you're _seriously _going to join Providence? Aren't they stricter than the military?"

"Yeah, so? I can get in easy. But what in the world are you doing? You've never mentioned a family friend before."

"It was...complicated back then when my parents' wanted to get their research off the ground. So I'm just helping to repay him."

"But it's so sudden. And they never told you about this guy?"

"You know them, work, work, and _more work._ Besides, I'll be fine."

They both wished that was true.

xxx

Before Rex set out for Providence, he had sent many messages to Breach asking (pleading) for her to join him. They were best friends and did virtually everything together; why would she say no to busting bad guy skulls with him? He tried not to think about it but when his time was running out in his home town, he sent her one last message:_ I'll be at the airport in 3 days to catch my flight to Prov. I'll be waiting._

"She's not coming, is she?" César patted his brother's back.

"Chalk it up to her being busy, _hermano_?"

Rex nodded and picked up his bag, "If you see her, tell her I said 'Goodbye'?"

"Of course. Take care, little brother."

"_Gracias_ César. See ya!"


	2. Chapter 2

The skies were cloudy and the streets were filled with people. There was a mist accompanying them, making their bodies appear ghostly but no one noticed. Some were too busy getting to their destination and others were plotting their next pick-pocket attempt.

Two people were seeing each other for the first time in months.

It was the type of scene in a movie or a cartoon. The two were at opposite sides of the same street, casually against the wall as the hasty crowd [swept/churned] past them. Through any visible gap in the crowd, the characters inched closer and closer to each other until finally they were side by side.

"Hey, shiny soldier."

"Sup' Breach."

The two looked away to the crowd, to the ground... before making eye contact again.

"What brings you here?"

"Just... business."

"Oh."

"Are you done with training, or whatever?"

"Yeah. I did really well in Basic and I'm partnered with one of the top dogs there."

"Congrats. I better not catch you slacking off."

"Heh, I'm always on the ball."

The conversation lulled until they could feel themselves getting swept into the crowd. With small smiles Breach and Rex turned away.

The next time they met, Rex wished he had dragged Breach with him to Providence.

A week later, Rex was sent out on a mission with Six and other agents to infiltrate a trade off of supplies regarding members of a group called The Pack. Sources told them that high ranking officers of the group were making an exchanging in warehouses near the docks. The area was normally abandoned during night hours, so the agents knew that the criminals would be working well under the radar.

As they reached the warehouses, Rex gazed out of the dark-tinted windows of the large vehicle and could see small glints of light and movement coming from the buildings. He looked at Agent Six, his partner, whose cool, stoic demeanor was not helping Rex's current amped-up mood. Then Rex looked back to the buildings.

"You think the head honcho is tough?"

"Possibly," Six replied with a flat voice.

They began the infiltration as planned. Everyone moved in separate teams surrounding the buildings and taking out each group member quickly. Providence wanted as many of the criminals as possible to interrogate about the growing group.

Rex, Six, and two other agents fixed themselves outside what looked like the main building of operation, judging from the number of lights coming from it. Rex crouched low to the ground beside the veteran agent, who motioned to a door left slightly open. Rex peered inside, surveying the area.

Boxes upon boxes of who knows what were stacked upon each other throughout the whole warehouse. There were some men, tables, and suit cases near the middle of the building. Dark eyes searched for anyone who could be the big, brutish ring leader.

"Hey you! Carry those out to the van. And haven't you two finished loading that to the lift yet? We don't have all night you know!"

Rex froze. He tilted his head to try and find the source of the voice, but only caught a pale arm and dark clothing. The boy frowned.

"Is something wrong?"

"The big boss, she's mine."

Six looked at him, Rex could only guess what was going through his mind, and nodded.

"Be careful, kid."

"Aren't I always?"

Giving the signal, all the agents moved into their designated buildings and began taking out Pack members, staying discrete as possible. It didn't take long before there was gun fire erupting, and from what Rex could see, Breach wasn't too happy when she heard the first round of bullets.

"_What_ is going on? Find whoever's here and _take them out!_"

"Had no clue you'd be type to boss around guys twice your size."

Breach felt a chill go down her spine as she slowly turned to meet her old friend's smile. It was terribly forced; she could see the daggers he was throwing at her.

"Rex."

"It's over Breach. Time to take you to Providence."

She frowned, looking over to a pile of pipes. "Not without a challenge." Breach picked up two thin, silver pipes and tossed one to Rex. "Let's play a game first."

Rex caught the pipe with a sigh, "Have it your way."

And they clashed, sending out a ring through the building. Breach had an actual style to her combat, having the pipe in a single hand and then using both when striking hard blows. Rex was having a difficult time, using only one hand, but he made up for it with kicks and punches. They were going at each other halfheartedly, but the welts left over were real enough.

"So you ditched me for this 'family friend' who runs a smuggling business. That's great."

"Shut up, Rex. I didn't have much of a choice at the time."

A gloved fist came dangerously close to Breach's face.

"Run that by me again?"

There was a new force in Rex's assault that put the girl on the defensive. They both pushed at each other, one wanting the other boxed in while the other wanted as much space as possible. A stalemate was coming close until Breach's body stilled.

"Breach...?" He uncurled his fists, dropping the pipe, and grabbed her shoulders lightly, watching her visible eye slow to a close.

Rex felt the force of gravity on the girl and held her form before she slipped through him. He swayed her, attempting to get a response. When she didn't react, Rex lowered the both of them, adjusting to carry her in a bridal fashion. As he was supporting her head, her hair fell back and revealed a small, black quill at her neck. The boy squinted.

"...Is that a dart?"

"Rex." The boy looked up to see Agent Six before him, tilting his neck back to where they entered.

"Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

The room she sat in was white. Painfully white. The hard chair she was sitting in, along with empty table were both grey, (sadly) giving the room a small bit of colour. She rolled her eyes, looking at the agent before her with disinterest.

"This room is _boring._ Can I go out and get some paint or something?"

The man before her glared, "Answer the question, Miss."

"Mmm, no. Do you want to answer _my_ question about re-painting?" She could see the man trying to contain himself.

Outside of the room Rex leaned against the wall with a scowl fixed on his face. He looked up at Six, who stood beside him, and opened his mouth to speak.

"You're not going in, Rex."

"You've told me that she's either been unresponsive or dodging questions since early this morning. Six, it's almost sun-set. Let me talk to her."

He could feel the hard stare the agent was sending him. "She's your friend. She could lie to you and-"

"She's only lied to me **once**. And she's not dumb enough to do it again."

Breach watched the latest man who had been questioning her walk out with a red face and clenched hands. A giggle passed her lips as she stretched in her seat. Putting pale arms on the table, Breach snuggled her head into them, rewarding herself with nap.

"Breach." The girl's head popped up and turned to the closing door with a new face before it. Her expression turned soft and vulnerable.

"Yes, my favorite, shiny soldier?" The meek voice was foreign to Rex.

"Tell me what happened."

It was sometime after midnight when Rex walked out of the interrogation room with a sleeping body on his back. Agent Six was in his same spot and nodded to him.

"Everything was recorded."

"Good, 'cause I _never_ want to do that again. G'night Six."

The man raised a brow, "You're taking her with you?"

"Do you want to hear her complain in the morning?"

Six stared, before nodding and wishing the young agent good night.


	4. Chapter 4

The longer Breach stayed with Rex, the more like their old selves they were becoming. They were always chatting and challenging each other whenever the boy had free time. For the months that Breach had taken residency in Rex's room, there was a noticeable change in her personality and looks. Simply, she looked healthier and didn't force happiness in her speech.

Rex was happy for her.

They were seated in the mess hall, talking about video games over their lunch when Rex broke their discussion with a movement and outburst.

"Noah! Captain Callan!" Breach watched her friend jump from his seat and stand before two blond men.

"How was your Euro mission?"

"Keeping the peace _and_ seeing the sights? Fan-tastic," replied the younger blond, who exchanged a handshake with Rex. The older blond nodded.

"It was a good trip all around. How have things been here, Rex?"

"Que bueno. Good, after the last big mission. Oh, Noah I want you to meet someone."

The boys nodded a goodbye to the captain and returned to the table. Breach turned her head back, poking at her food. They sat before her, and Breach was greeted with a hand near her face. She followed the hand back to its owner, the young blond with green eyes. She reached out to shake it.

"Noah this is my friend Breach, from school. And Breach, this is Noah. I met him during Basic training here."

"Noah Nixon, nice to meet you."

"Just call me Breach. My real name's a bother."

"Haha, alright," Noah said with a smile.

There was something in the girl that made her want to test the new boy's strength. He wouldn't be Rex's 'friend' if he wasn't strong, right? So she slowly tightened the grip on his hand.

"Breach, don't." Rex could tell what she was pulling.

She let go of his hand and gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I thought you and Rex were ah... 'rival' friends."

Noah tilted his head, giving a look of confusion. Rex shook his head.

"When we met, I didn't piss him off. Plus he beats me at basketball _all_ the time."

"So you admit it," Noah asked, with a laugh.

"...I may have exaggerated that."

She watched as they pushed and shoved in a joking manner with cheerful faces. The display was odd to her since she and Rex displayed their friendship differently. They were competitive and jokingly insulted each other, but this... Something about this made her feel uneasy.

For the rest of the day, Breach stayed in Rex's room while he and Noah trained. She tried her best to occupy herself with little games and toys that Rex bought, but they were only so fun. ...She needed a challenge.

The room _was_ a bit disorganized.

When Rex got into his room, he saw that something was wrong. The room was clean beyond clean, with everything straightened and put away _just so_ that if he sneezed, something would be out of place and it would have to be delicately fixed. He looked down to see Breach on the floor, playing with a stuffed animal. Even the way she was seated and playing with the toy was... odd.

"Hey, Breach. Sorry training took a while," Rex greeted, unease slipping through the words.

"That's okay. I kept myself busy," she replied in a song-song voice.

He knew she was hiding something. Again.

But she wouldn't lie.

"Why the sudden urge to clean? ...Some_one_ bothering you?"

She couldn't, with Rex around.

They both knew that.

"...A little."

But it didn't mean she had to answer directly.

"Who? If anyone is bugging you, I'll take care of them."

...Or it did.

"That...," Breach tried to contain herself, but her annoyance got the best of her, "New friend of yours. Why do you have another friend, I thought **I** was your friend! Your _best_ friend, Rex." She looked away. Rex could see her body shaking.

"I didn't want to go through the training alone, and neither did he. Like how we didn't want to go through school alone. And you're _both_ my best friends, but you're my best female friend and Noah's my best male friend. Is that okay?"

"...Fine."

"If it'll help, you were first Breach."

He watched her eyes dart about, looking at different parts of the white flooring. He saw her roll her eyes and crack a small smile.

"I _guess_ that makes me feel better. And Rex."

"Yeah?"

"You're still my _favorite~_"

Rex laughed, patting her head. "I know. Always will be."


	5. Chapter 5

It's the one year anniversary of The Event.

Rex remembered that it was December. He invited his brother, César, to Providence and Noah and Breach had gone to see their families. César was in love with the technology around the base (but he still preferred the stuff back in his own lab.) They spent the beginning of the month at base and then went home before the holidays.

He remembered calling his friends, telling them that he sent out their presents and that he hope they enjoyed them. He could remember his parents' voices as they feverishly talked about the small machines they researched and how they would change the world. He remembered presents, laughter, a warm bed...

Sirens.

Explosions.

Searing pain.

Things he thought were only in video games.

After everything tried to reconstruct itself, Providence's protocol was to not only protect civilians from criminal activities, but the new threat called 'E.V.O.s'. They were mutations gone horribly wrong, in Rex's book. Even though he was one.

But he still kept his looks (Thank God). And with his new abilities he was a great asset to Providence.

When things cooled down, Rex realized the number of people on base was different. There seemed to be less around, unless they had all gone on missions. He found Six and Callan quickly and was glad to see both of the men safe.

But his friends...

Noah arrived near the middle of the year, saying how he was helping his home town rebuild after the event. Thankfully not many people turned into E.V.O.s, but the damaged they caused was something else. His parents were hesitant of him coming back to Providence, but they knew others would need his services elsewhere.

"Good to see ya, man."

"Likewise. How is your family doing?"

Rex sighed, "I lost sight of the folks during it all, and César has been sending me... I don't know, signals? Like a call that'll ring once or a blank text. But I don't know where he is."

"Geez, I hope they're all okay. Have you heard from Breach?"

Breach...

"I haven't," he replied, biting his lip. He knew that her parents also worked in a field of science, but he wasn't sure what, exactly. He called her house many times but it went straight to operator.

"Rex..." Noah placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure she's doing find, and we'll find her soon."

"Y-Yeah... Of course."

Rex wondered what Breach was doing before everything turned to Hell and what she was doing now. Her family hardly got together, so she must have been ecstatic. And being an only child, he could only imagine the mountain of presents she got. Rex hoped that she liked the gift he bought her.

_Dios, please let her be okay_.

And in somewhere far from safe, a door was closed as a figure with a large bundle on their back walked into the snow. They were angry, tired, and messy, but couldn't run the risk of being found to worry about those things. They had to get away before-

"Now, what would a young lady like you be doing with such a large pack?"

_He_ showed up.

The tall man with long black hair with two distinct strands of grey, and a mask used to lure people in that had become his real face. Something so disgustingly close to fatherly that it made the girl wish she had been blinded instead of seeing it.

"What do you want, Van Kleiss?" Her hands were at her sides, balled into fists. Apart of her was afraid to turn around while another part wanted to rip the man apart. Never had she felt so conflicted

"Now, now, I only want to see what you're carrying." She could feel the cloth on her back drop and the two hidden limbs flex and stretch. The huge, grotesque arms replaced her normal ones, which were lower on her side, and they hung by her frame oddly.

"So that's what you have been hiding, Breach. Interesting. You know, that boy you had been with, I bet he would not enjoy the site of such things on you."

'_That's a lie_.'

"The Pack will welcome you back with open arms."

'_Pfft, I'm sure.'_

"And I'll see to it that you get proper accommodations-"

'_Not some smelly hole, oooh. I'm excited.'_

"And that you see your little Providence friend."

'…'

Breach knew that was a complete lie and she would be worked to the bone with these horrible things, but... What if she was reunited with Rex like last time? It was a complete fluke but, maybe this was twisted fate. And she _did_ want to see her favorite soldier.

"Where do you want to go?" she asked.

"Where can you take us?"

"_Anywhere_..." Breach raised a heavy arm, and it generated a red disc in the air. As she brought her arm down the disc surrounded the two of them, sending them to a different place.

A place that, Breach hoped, would let her see Rex again.

**End.**


End file.
